360 Changer
by MillyFlos
Summary: Jeon Jungkook di kenal seluruh siswa dengan sebutan Golden Student, lantas bagaimana jika dirinya siswa yang berprestasi ketahuan mencontek saat ulangan berlangsung. Apalagi seorang Kim Taehyung yang memergokinya, anak baru yang pindah karena di keluarkan sekolah lamanya karena sifat badungnya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang sepertinya masuk dalam hidupku".


**360 Changer**

**•**

**Milly_park present**

**Cast: -Jeon Jungkook**

**-Kim Taehyung**

**-and Other.**

_**Disclaimer: Cast is MINE (**jika tuhan menghendaki)**. YME, Agency Big Hit and They Parents.**_

•

•

Summary:

Jeon Jungkook di kenal seluruh siswa dengan sebutan Golden Student, lantas bagaimana jika dirinya siswa yang berprestasi ketahuan mencontek saat ulangan berlangsung.

Apalagi seorang Kim Taehyung yang memergokinya, anak baru yang pindah karena di keluarkan sekolah lamanya karena sifat badungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang sepertinya masuk dalam hidupku".

"Memang aku orang yang seperti apa?".

_

_"You make me begin, Kau membuatku memulai"._

Suasana masih tegang saat ini, Jungkook sudah berkeringat sana-sini. Sejak sang guru mulai mengetuk-ngetuk penggaris panjang kesayangannya ke mejanya, Jungkook tak pernah merasa _se_-dilema ini dalam hidupku.

Bukan masalah, ia siswa yang pintar, soal di depan matanya ini hanya seperti butiran debu baginya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Jungkook harus melakukannya karena semalam ia lupa mengulang kembali materi _kisi-kisi_ yang harusnya ia pelajari malam tadi, dan dengan brengseknya Jungkook malah tertidur dengan pulas setelah insiden hidung berdarah di depan orang tuanya.

Pelan namun pasti, matanya bergerak gelisah, pandangannya menurun dengan kecurigaan yang ia kurangi, tangannnya bergetar saat menelusuri rak meja belajarnya, mencari-cari buku yang sudah di siapkannya jauh sebelum sang guru masuk dan membagi lembaran soal.

Mendapatkan apa ia inginkan, ia dengan kehatian yang penuh membukanya beberapa halaman dan tangannya yang terus menulis cepat di kertas soal miliknya. Sambil sesekali dirinya memperhatikan sang pengawas yang mulai berkeliling.

Jungkook hampir memekik heboh saat lembaran _polio_ miliknya yang berisi prediksi jawaban tersebut terjatuh dengan gaya anggun, Jungkook menengok dan melirik takut-takut. Mati sudah dirinya hari ini, semua sertifikat, piala dan beberapa penghargaan yang di pajang di rumahnya mungkin sudah tidak ada nilainya. Jika ia sampai ketahuan.

Apalagi pengawas kali ini begitu menyeramkan.

Pandangannya terfokus pada obsidian lain yang juga melihat dengan jelas kertas itu jatuh dari tempat Jungkook, Jungkook memasang wajah masamnya. Karena untuk kali ini. Dirinya seorang siswa emas disekolah ini, ketahuan _mencontek_ saat ulangan. Lebih buruk dari itu, ia di pergoki langsung oleh siswa berandalan di kelasnya.

Tamat sudah.

Apalagi sang guru yang juga datang dengan aura tak bersahabatnya sambil menjulurkan penggaris kayu pada kertasnya.

"_Milik siapa ini!!_". Semua siswa tampak kaget dengan suara menggelegar gurunya. Jungkook mengutuk kesialannya hari ini.

"Kim Taehyung! Ini milikmu!?". Berandal itu tersenyum mengejek pada Jungkook.

"Ya, saem".

360 Changer

Awal semester di kelas dua, Jungkook mengenal Taehyung lewat perkenalan gurunya di depan kelas, sebagai presiden kelas sudah seharusnya anak baru itu menjadi tanggung jawab dirinya.

Awalnya anak baru itu menurut dan sedikit pendiam di awal minggu. Jungkook bersyukur karenanya, dia tidak memiliki berandal yang bermasalah di kelas miliknya. Hingga lama kelamaan Si Taehyung ini mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya. Baru dua minggu berada di kelas anak itu sudah kena peringatan ringan oleh guru karena pakaiannya, berlanjut dengan sifat serampangannya, tingkah bar-barnya, yang mulai melawan guru, meninggalkan kelas sebelum bel pulang bunyi dan masih banyak lagi.

Hingga Jungkook berpikir."_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang sepertinya masuk dalam hidupku_". Dan jangan salahkan Jungkook jika ia berpikir demikian.

Jungkook jengah tentu saja, tapi ia mencoba bersabar dan tak peduli. Hingga beberapa bulan ini dirinya tak perlu repot-repot berurusan dengan Taehyung karena guru sudah mengambil tindakan untuk anak itu dan menjadi tanggung jawab guru sepenuhnya.

Itu sebelum hari ini, menit ini ia masih bernafas lega. Tapi karena tatapan itu, Jungkook pikir semua rencana indah yang sudah ia susun, harus berhenti detik itu juga.

"Apa ini yang kau lakukan disekolah!! Nilaimu sudah buruk, jangan menambahnya dengan sikap tak patutmu.. _Contohlah Jungkook_, ia pasti belajar semalaman untuk ulangan hari ini. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mencapai skor sedang di rapotmu, dan kau dengan berani-beraninya menyontek di kelasku! Buang kertas soalmu dan ikut aku keruangan!!".

Jungkook melemaskan sendi ototnya yang sedari tadi tegang, dia merasa lega di satu sisi. Dan di sisi lainnya, rasa bersalah yang teramat besar.

Jungkook berjalan lesuh dengan tundukan kepala, ia terlalu malu menghadapi kenyataan. Salah dirinya, salah dirinya _salah dirinya_. Itulah kata yang terus berulang di pikirannya.

Hingga tak sadar dengan apa yang ada di depannya, tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang saat tubuh besar itu menabraknya dan meninggalkannya jatuh terduduk sendiri di kawasan padat stasiun. Dan Jungkook tak ingat kalau tas-nya tidak tertutup sempurna, isinya tercecar kemana-mana dan terbawa kaki kaki sibuk di stasiun bawah tanah.

Jungkook sibuk berjongkok memunguti buku dan bulpoin yang berguling menjauh, beberapa terinjak dan Jungkook meringis. Mengambil miliknya yang lain. Hingga tangan seseorang terulur kearahnya, maksudnya menyerahkan barang miliknya.

Jungkook buru-buru berdiri dan mengambil barang miliknya pada si penolong. Ia berdehem sejenak sebelum menatap orangnya. Jungkook tidak kaget, hanya sedikit terkejut dan otomatis memundurkan langkahnya. Jungkook kikuk.

"Terima kasih". Dengan gugup Jungkook membungkuk, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Bukan karena ia tidak sopan, tapi karena keretanya yang sudah akan berangkat.

Berakhir dengan Jungkook yang melihat penolongnya, yang untuk kedua kali ini lewat jendela gerbong kereta. Dan sial, dia juga balik menatap Jungkook dengan lambaian tangannya.

Jungkook otomatis menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hmm?". Itu suara Mingyu. Setelah tadi dengan seenaknya memasuki kamar Jungkook lewat jendela, anak ini juga memakai masker wajahnya di kamar Jungkook dan saat ini anak itu tengah berbaring di kasurnya sedangkan Jungkook duduk di meja belajarnya.

Jungkook berbalik, mendengus kesal sembari menaikan kacamata bacanya yang turun. Memandang remeh Mingyu yang bahkan tengah memejamkan matanya agar tidak merusak maskernya.

"Kau punya solusi?". Jungkook terpaksa menceritakannya karena Mingyu memaksanya, dan saat di tanya apa yang harus di lakukan Jungkook. Si taring serigala itu hanya berucapa _'Hmm-nya'_ itu tanpa solusi sedikitpun.

"Menurutku, Kook. Kau harus bicara padanya".

"Hanya itu?". Si Kim mulai menatap Jeon penuh selidik, ia menarik maskernya kemudian duduk bersilah.

"Kau bilang sendiri ingin saran dariku._Nah_? Aku melakukannya".

"Ah, lupakan. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu".

"Hei, kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda". Mingyu mendekat dengan mengaitkan lengannya di sekitaran leher Jungkook yang sudah sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Bagaimana jika begini. Kau buat mudah, _orang sepertinya_ pasti akan menyimpan rahasiamu dengan uang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menolak uang". Jungkook menaikan alisnya.

"Kau mau aku_Menyuapnya_?".

"_Tck_! Kau beri dia uang, dia akan tutup mulut. Itu _se_mudah membalik telapak tangan. Dan juga hanya kau dan dia yang tahu.. Um? Kecuali aku tentunya. Kau mengerti maksudku, Bro!".

Jungkook menyingkirkan lengan Mingyu di lehernya, mendelik kesal pada sahabat sekaligus tetangganya.

"Ya! Aku tahu..". Setelah itu.

Mingyu kembali berbaring di kasur jungkook dan Jungkook mendorong anak itu agar menjauh dan sesegera mungkin pulang kerumahnya, dan jawaban anak itu atas kemarahan Jungkook sungguh tidak nyambung.

"Aku harus merawat wajahku, ada seorang senior yang tengah aku perjuangkan dan dia tidak suka dengan pria berkulit eksotis sepertiku"

"_Hhh_.. Aku tidak peduli, sungguh tidak peduli dengan apa yang membuatmu perawatan seperti perempuan. Yang aku mau.. kau pulang sana, _Hush_!".

Dan Jungkook sempat berpikir ide kotor Mingyu dengan menyuap Taehyung adalah ide bagus.

Jungkook sudah bersiap-siap setelah ia turun di stasiun. Berharap penuh agar cepat-cepat urusannya selesai dan ia bisa kembali menjalani aktifitas normalnya. Dan saat melihat Taehyung baru saja turun dari kereta, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampirinya dan menariknya ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"_Wow!_ Apa ini?". Tanpa di nyana, Jungkook menyodorkan seleberan won dan receh di tangan lainnya di depan wajah Taehyung. "Apa?".

Mata Jungkook menatapnya tak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi hanya ini yang ku punya". Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kuharap kau mau menerimanya karena aku tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan orang sepertimu".

"Memang aku orang yang seperti apa?". Sempat terdiam sejenak, Jungkook menoleh kekanan dan kekiri bergantian.

"Ish! Pokoknya kau terima ini, dan kita selesai!". Jungkook memposisikan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dan sedikit reaksi dari Taehyung karena cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Jungkook yang seperti sedang melakukan Aegyo di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti". Ujar Taehyung main-main. Jungkook meraih tangannya lalu menaruh uangnya di sana.

"Terima ini dan tutup mulutmu!".

"Menurutmu ini berhasil".

"Yakk!". Taehyung kembali tersenyum jenaka. Ia mengembalikan uang tersebut pada Jungkook.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut". Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku di tempat, sebelum Taehyung berbalik.

"_Ah!_.. Aku lupa mengerjakan pr-ku, bagaimana ini?". Saat ini.

Jungkook sudah positif mengidap stres ringan.

•

•

•

Kalo nyontek pasti liat-liat dulu siapa pengawasnya. _**Ya, kan?**_

Ff pertama **VKook**!! _**Wohooo..**_

Sebenarnya udah lama mau bikin Vkook tapi entah kenapa selalu sayang dan akhirnya di jadiin **CB **__Karena mereka aku jadi Fujoshi__ dan berhubung masih baru. Mohon beri saran dan kritik.

Saya juga mau pertimbangin publish nih cerita. Gak maksa kalian buat folow atau suka ato komen. Tapi saya minta di hargain sebagai penulis baru.

Oh yah.. Saya juga punya akun WP. Milly_park **(Dia_V)**. Kalo minat boleh mampir.

Salam hangat,

**MillyFlos**


End file.
